


277. Paper Cuts

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya is more stubborn don't test her, F/F, No one dies - except Finn, Raven Is Stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories of a person stays with you, even after they're gone, even when you're happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	277. Paper Cuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



"Fuck!"

Anya jerked and looked up, her hand on her sword, but all she saw was Raven glaring at her bleeding hand. Relaxing fractionally she got up and wandered over to Raven's desk, leaning forward to study the cut.

"What are you doing?" she asked and looked for anything to stop the bleeding with. The torn shirt hanging off the desk would do.

"Nothing," Raven muttered back. Instead of meeting Anya's raised eyebrows she sulked down at her hand. "That cursed metal just won't do what I want. I watched him do it so many times, and with so small shapes at times, so why can't I do even one?" She gestured towards the bits of metal lying in heaps in front of her.

Anya only glanced at them quickly, too busy caring for the cut needing her attention. "You have many new cuts on both your hands. Are they too from the metal?" Maybe she needed to get rid of the loose metal in Raven's shop. There was absolutely no need for her to be damaging her hands for no reason. If there was something particular she wanted done with it they could just hire the services of a metalworker, who knew what they were doing.

"Not all." Raven turned her pout at Anya, clearly looking for sympathy. "Most of them are just paper cuts. I had to practice first, so I knew what shape I wanted and how to make it. Since I got that far I should be able to do it with metal too, but for some reason it just won't work!"

Anya sighed and tightened the fabric around Raven's hand, ignoring the wince. It didn't look like any of the cuts were infected, but she would have to keep an eye on them for the next few days. At the first sign of something not being right she would carry Raven to the healers, even if she had to throw her over her shoulder and carry her.

"What are you even trying to do?"

Raven waved a hand towards the multiple small paper shapes lying on the desk. "Origami. You make small shapes out of paper, like animals, or items, or flowers, or humans even."

Anya shook her head with a frown. "If that's all I don't see the point of you hurting yourself. We'll go to Krista, she is our best smith. I'm sure she can build whatever shape it is you want."

"No!" Anya was taken aback by the way Raven glared at her. What was she so upset about? "This isn't something someone else can do, this is something I have to do myself. Finn used to do origami things for me," Raven added quieter, and then Anya understood.

She was very well aware of the boy who had slaughtered a whole village, and she hadn't precisely mourned when he died. It wasn't until far later that she found out about Raven's relationship with him, and she still found it difficult to talk about him. While she had nothing more than hate and contempt for him there was still a part of Raven that loved him.

Anya pulled over a second chair and sat down, leaning her arms on the desk as she studied her lover. "I see," she said simply. Nodding towards the metal pieces she added, "Keep going then. But if you cut yourself again I _will_ tie you up and take you to doctor Griffin, since she seems to be the only one who can talk some sense into you."

Raven grinned and gave Anya a quick kiss. "The only thing I regularly cut myself on are your cheekbones, babe. You'll see that I'll soon have gotten these stupid things under control. Not even I can master things immediately."

Anya snorted and watched as Raven went back to work. There was a comfortable silence between them, and Anya felt relaxed as she watched Raven's hands fly over the place without hesitation or fear. Still, Anya would keep her promise; one more cut, and doctor Griffin would be getting a visit from her favorite patient.


End file.
